What The Mirror Means To Me
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: Harry Potter fanfiction - major tear jerker! George Weasley deals with his brother being dead.


What The Mirror Means to Me  
Harry Potter fanfiction - major tear jerker!  
There's an OC-off character-in here. Her name is Moss and she's my OC. Basically throughout the HP books I had the biggest crush on Fred and when he died I cried for about a month any time he was mentioned. In my head-canon, Moss and Fred were together and the trio, Moss, Fred, and George, were basically a terrible trio who ruled the school and Moss was pregnant with Fred's baby and I should really find that story and put it out there...

Not very good beginning, but it gets better.

Every time George Weasley looks into a mirror...

The mornings are the hardest. When I'm caught off-guard and I look in the mirror and I see /him/. My brother. Sometimes I talk to the mirror and imagine it's him talking back.  
Once, I came across a tall mirror that was in a shop and on display in Diagon Alley. It was the mirror of Erised. I glanced in. I had to double-take because there were two identical faces in the mirror. I closed my eyes and walked on.  
The other day was almost normal. The family was smiling. Mum was cooking and she ordered me to check the oven from across the room because she thought the cake was going to burn but she was busy chopping carrots. But she didn't call me by real name.  
"Fred," she said, "could you check that oven for god's sa-" She stopped, realizing her mistake. I swallowed but smiled and she had a look of absolute pain on her face as she said, "Oh, George. George, I'm so sorry."  
I checked the cake and pulled it out saying, "Honestly woman. You call yourself our mum." I smiled sadly at her and she burst into laughing tears. I hugged her and helped with the rest of the cooking.  
Moss came over yesterday. Fred JR. was with her, as always. He was looking good, a healthy young boy. I saw a familiar necklace around Moss's neck. I supposed she'd never take it off. It was simply the engagement ring that Fred had given to Moss before everything. They were going to get married. They never would.  
I watched little Fred play with a muggle toy that my dad had given him. I though back to when Moss told us that she was pregnant. It was two days after the whole Voldemort thing was over. She came to the Burrow with wide eyes and said the two little words that made us all much happier and much sadder.  
My brother would never get to know his son. He would never know his mannerisms. Junior would never have a dad. That's something that Voldemort took from this world.  
I vowed to be as much of a father as I could to Junior. I always would try my best.

It's been many, many years now that I've had to live alone without my counterpart. I did get married. I got married to a nice woman and had a son. But I'm old now and my bones are weak. I've lived to see my granddaughter get her first wand. I'm tired and ready for the long rest that awaits me. I'm ready to reunite with my brother and Moss, who died last month and never remarried.  
I'm ready.  
Junior's here now. He's thanking me and weeping. He's about fifty now, I can't recall, my memory's not what it used to be. I pat his hand and say, "Don't worry, Fred. It'll all be okay. I'm going to see my brother."  
He sobbed harder but smiled. A grotesque face and I said, "Quit that now, it's not attractive."  
He sucked in breath and ran a hand through his bright orange hair-Weasley hair-and wiped his eyes, "Sorry, Uncle George." He smiled at me.  
By the door and past Junior I saw a figure leaning against the frame. My eyesight was blurry and I squinted at it. The figure came into view and I saw it. It was Fred. My brother. He was grinning at me. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.  
I greeted him, "Hello, brother." He nodded at me, "That's your son," I jerked my head at Junior, "but I suspect you've been watching him, haven't you?" He nodded again. I laughed, "Cat got your tongue, Fred?" He smiled and held out his hand. "Oh Freddy, is it time already?"  
Junior was looking at me anxiously, "Uncle George. Uncle George!"  
I smiled at my nephew, "Be seeing you around. Keep up the family name." I touched his face, "Your father's proud of you. I am too."  
I looked back to my brother and clapped his hand in mine. I stepped out of my body and felt renewed. I knew that I looked just like him again.  
"Hello, George. Miss me?" my brother asked.  
I wouldn't need a mirror anymore.

-A/N- if you cried I love you. I cried a bunch.


End file.
